


Feet on the ground, head in the clouds

by Spindizzy



Series: Bioshock fic [1]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: A collection of drabbles and double drabbles. Warnings and spoilers on individual chapters.





	1. No One Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker wasn't walking out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Drabble Zone prompt "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Booker asked, pulling his arm away. "You've gotta get outta here, you ain't got long."

The shouts of the firemen were getting closer. He must have left a trail a mile wide to this pile of crates with the way his leg was bleeding, and he didn’t like their chances if they got surrounded.

Elizabeth tried to get his arm over her shoulder again. "I can move you!" It sounded more like desperation than real conviction. "We just need to _go_ , I can open a tear—"

Booker shouted as his leg jarred. His vision flashed white and he doubled over, trying to breathe through the pain. Elizabeth had bandaged it, but it wasn't gonna hold him if _that_ was any indication. "I ain't going anywhere like this, you _know_ that. Just take the sky-hook and _go_." He wanted to tell her she could come back later, but that might be one lie too many.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath, sinking to her knees next to him. Booker could see the devil’s kiss of the firemen roaring up the wall behind her – then Elizabeth reached out and ripped reality open beneath them.


	2. What goes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was pure instinct: the explosion threw Booker off the rooftop, and Elizabeth leapt after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Drabble Zone prompt "I've got you." No spoilers.

It was pure instinct: the explosion threw Booker off the rooftop, and Elizabeth leapt after him.

She was already running calculations – speed, trajectory, mass. She wasn't strong enough to hold Booker up if he was dead weight, but she knew where the sky-lines were and if she was fast enough —

She caught his sleeve by her fingertips. Slipped.

She caught his arm.

Then Elizabeth activated Booker's sky-hook.

Gravity reasserted itself hard. Booker's arm took their weight with an audible crack as they jackknifed towards the sky-line, but he'd live to complain. For now, all that mattered was that it _worked_.


	3. An Attempted Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once she was looking, she could see them; birds sat on branches and statues, unnaturally still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Drabble Zone prompt "Murder"

Mr DeWitt caught Elizabeth's arm before she stepped into the roof garden. "Crows."

Once she was looking, she could see them; birds sat on branches and statues, unnaturally still. They almost looked like they were watching the path. "Is that bad?"

At the sound of her voice, the birds took wing. They flocked together, humanoid shapes twisting into being among the scattering feathers, coffins and chains and blades taking the place of crows. Hands reached for her, an inhuman voice crooning "Lady, let me pass your test—"

She stepped back and Mr DeWitt stepped forward, gun ready. "In Columbia? Apparently."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come and yell about Elizabeth, I'm always available on twitter as @Spindilly or dreamwidth as Spindizzy!


End file.
